paydayfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Jacket/Cotações
Mascarando-se * "Please be advised, the following presentation is not intended for minors." * "The following presentation has been approved for mature audiences only." * "We hope you have a pleasant flight." * "Now, enjoy the show." Português * "Informamos, a seguinte apresentação não se destina a menores." * "A apresentação foi aprovado apenas para o público adulto." * "Nós esperamos que você tenha um vôo agradável." * "Agora, aproveite o show." Chamando Parceiros * "Hoxton." * "Dallas." * "Houston." * "Wolf." * "Chains." * "Bonnie." * "Sokol." * "Dragan." * "Wick." * "Clover." * " follow me" * "Texas please follow" * "K9 predator, please follow" * "A wolf, please follow" * "Herr wulf, please follow" ( * "A clover, please follow" * "Wulfgang, please follow." * "Un trévol" (Clover) * "Un lobo" (Wolf) * "...ayuda" (...help) * "...es por aquí" (...this way) Português * "Hoxton." * "Dallas". * "Houston". * "Wolf." * "Chains." * "Bonnie". * "Sokol." * "Dragan." * "Wick." * "Clover". * " siga-me" * "Texas Por favor me siga" * "K9 predador, por favor siga" * "Um wolf, por favor me siga" * "Herr Wulf, siga" (wolf) * "Um Clover, siga" * "Wulfgang, siga." * "Un Trévol" (Clover) * "Un lobo" (Wolf) * "... ayuda" (... ajuda) * "... es por aquí" (... por aqui) Civis * "Stay down." * "Stay calm and don't panic." * "Al suelo." (On the ground) * "Down." * "Stay." * "Drown." Português * "Fique abaixado." * "Mantenha a calma e não entre em pânico." * "Al suelo". (No chão) * "Abaixa." * "Fique." * "Afogue-se". Dominando * "Arms outstretched." * "Kneeling position." * "Get into vulnerable position." * "Please place the cuffs firmly on your wrists." * "Please apply handcuffs." Português * "Braços estendidos." * "Posição de joelhos." * "Entrar em posição vulnerável." * "Por favor, coloque as algemas em seus pulsos com firmeza." * "Por favor, aplicar algemas." Completando um Contrato * "I really enjoyed that." * "I had a great time." * "Job is done." * "What a lovely day, right?" * "We should go." * "Thank you for flying with us..." * "We hope that you enjoyed the show." * "Thank you for being in your seat and not disturbing the peace" * "Thank you for traveling with us. We look forward to seeing you again soon." Furtivo Distinguir uma câmera * "A camera." * "Security--." * "Security camera." * "Monitoring." * "Eine Kamera." (Camera) German * "Una Cámara." (A camera) Spanish * "Cámara." (Camera) Distinguir um guarda * "Guard." * "Security guard." * "Guardia." (Guard) Spanish * "Ein Wachmann." (Security Guard) German Inimigos Especiais Bulldozers * "Bulldozer." Matando Bulldozers * "Bulldozer disabled." * "Bulldozer no longer in working order." Shields * "Shield." * "Shears." Matando Shields * "Shield out of service." * "Shield disabled." * "Shield no longer in working order." Tasers * "Taser." * "Taser, taser." Matando Tasers * "Taser out of service." * "Taser no longer in working order." * "Taser disabled." Cloakers * "Cloaker." Matando Cloakers * "Cloaker non-operational." * "Cloaker out of service." * "Cloaker disabled." * "Cloaker message received." Snipers * "Marksman." * "Marksman, please assist." Matando Snipers * "Marksman out of service." * "Marksman no longer in working order." * "Marksman non-operational." Genérico * "You can thank me later." * "I really enjoyed that." Usando Habilidade Inspire * "Wake up." * "Proceed." * "Please proceed." * "Please move quickly." * "Más rápido, imbécil!" (Faster, you moron!) * "Corred." (Run) Respostas de Pager * "You have reached Dennaton Enterprises, we can't take your call at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you." * "This is GenSec tech support. If you have a problem with your radio, please contact us during normal business hours. Thank you." * "This is a test broadcast of the emergency air waves. This is a test, do not be alarmed, this is a test." * "The number you've reached is not in service. Please check the number and dial again. Thank you." * "We are experiencing technical issues. There is no cause for alarm, please be at ease." * "This is a test of the automatic paging system. Repeat, this is a test." * "If you would like to make a call, please hang up and dial again. If you need help, please hang up and dial your operator." Deployables * "Medical supplies have arrived." * "Ammunition has arrived." * "Ammo available" * "Additional cartridges are now available." * "First aid kit." * "First aid kit available." * "Botiquín aquí." (Medic bag here) Jogáveis * "I bought you a present." * "Here you go" * "Please enjoy" * "Please accept this gift" * "Comed esto." (Eat this) Gás lacrimogêneo * "Tear gas is banned in most civilised nations." * "Tear gas irritates the nose and eyes." Granadas de luz * "A sudden flash can damage your eyesight." Granadas de fumaça * "Would you mind smoking somewhere else?" Instruções * "Please make your way inside." * "You have arrived at your destination." * "Please head to the exit." * "Your destination is directly ahead." * "Please keep to the right." * "Please follow the stairway up." * "This is the wrong way." Saúde & Sangrando Vida baixa * "I don't feel too well. I need an appointment with the doctor. ''Ich brauch 'nen verschissenen Arzt." ''(I need a fucking doctor.) German * "Vital signs deteriorating. Are you a doctor?" * "I feel a bit sick." * "I think I'm catching cold." * "In the event of personnel damage, please locate the nearest first aid kit." * "Where is the nearest hospital." * "Please find medical personnel as soon as possible."